


Don't leave me(Aaron)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [18]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Male Artemis Crock, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - Could you write an Aaron (male Artemis) x civilian! Reader oneshot, where Reader being mind-controlled by Mother Mae Eye and Aaron tries to free his girlfriend (with the help and support of the Young Justice team)?





	Don't leave me(Aaron)

Aaron's P. O. V 

The team and I on the way to stop Mother Mae and rescue my girlfriend. I feel my hole body tence. Y/N, is my entire life and more I can't lose her. Rachel and Wally sat with me. We finally made it I saw, Mother Mae, her minions she made. I saw, Y/N! Her eye's dark black. Mother Mae saw us. She sent her army of minions to us along with Y/N. She fought me I refused to hurt her. M'gann tried to free her of her mind control. 

"come on, Y/N I know you're in there! It's me Aaron your boyfriend you remember! I know you do" 

The team fought the minions I grabbed Y/N's arm's. She jerked me off punching me. I saw, M'gann she went into Mother Mae's mind. Mother Mae, fainted as the minions disintegrated. Rachel handcuffed her. Y/N, fainted I ran catching her I sat on the ground holding her

"Y/N!" I yelled 

"she's still breathing" Conner said 

"she's falling into a comatose state" M'gann said 

"no! No!Y/N!! Y/N! Don't do this to me! Please come back! Please! Don't you dare do this to me" 

I rocked her back and forth crying 

"don't do this to me please don't leave me" I cried 

"A-Ar-on" 

I let go seeing her beautiful eye color she smiled 

"you were hugging me too tight I couldn't breathe. Did I give you that black-eye?" 

"I'm fine don't worry about me, babe" 

Wally and Rachel laughed 

"that's the worst black-eye I've seen you get!" Rachel said laughing 

I ignored my friends and kissed Y/N she wrapped her arms around me. I buried my face in her neck crying tears of joy 

Your P. O. V 

Aaron kissed my neck I rubbed his face I looked at his teammates 

"thank you" I mumbled


End file.
